A not so working affair
by Nightmareshauntme
Summary: AU. What will one do when they depise the one person they have to work with? Arrogant, charming Potter meets proud, wellspoken Evans. Oh, dear.
1. A good, a bad day

_**Summary: AU. James and Lily are both Aurors at the Ministry of Magic. Lily is a scholar from Mercedes American College for Witches and Wizards while James a scholar from the one and only Hogwarts. Will they clash? Or will they be a picture perfect pair of colleagues??**_

_**This is dedicated to my friends Lai Sum, yamimaniac, swatter and **_

_**A not so working affair**_

James Potter sighed in contentment as he lay down in bed beside his girlfriend of 4 years, Marie Adams. His life was perfect now. His girlfriend was the best, his job the best, his friends the best and he himself was the best. Today was the day that he was going to be promoted to Head Auror together with an American witch named Lily Evans. From her impressive resume, to her beautiful picture, James got the idea that he was going to be able to work with the young woman.

"Wake up," he whispered into Marie's ear and she giggled. Slowly, he got up and went into the bathroom. Despite his morning drowsiness, he was still cheerful in the morning, a quality which had irked his three best friends when they were still at school and living in the same room.

After having done his morning rituals, James was seated at the coffee table clad in his black work robes with a mug of piping hot coffee in his hands. Nothing could put him down today. He had a feeling that today was going to be one hell of a morning.

"Good morning," greeted the sweet, serene voice of Marie as she bent down and pecked him on the lips.

Lily Evans awoke with a startled yelp. Her night had been a horrible one, in which she kept replaying the breakup she had had with her long time boyfriend Jeffrey O' Connors. She had found him cheating on her and with an uncharacteristic indignant slap on his face had broken up with him.

And to top it all off, she was to start a job at a new post today, as she had been promoted to Head Auror, together with a lean man named James Potter. He was extremely well-known even in America. When she had worked there, she had heard nothing but how jealous her peers were of her getting the chance to meet _the _James Potter. She, however, had automatically characterized him as a snob for she had studied his resume and had learnt that he was almost as well- qualified as her. Possibly more. And the photograph of him that was held in her possession showed her that he was definitely a good-looking man.

Yup, today was definitely going to be a horrible day.

**_A/N: That's the first chapter. Tell me if you liked it. And yes, my characteristic short chapter might be a source of annoyance but what the hell? I expect at lease 6 reviews before I update, so winkwink I don't think that it Is that well-written…_**


	2. Fighting already?

Well. So that was the impressive Lily Evans. The picture had definitely not done her justice. She was even better looking in real life. Added to that, she had a very, _very_ good body.

_Bad James_ he thought to himself as he pried his eyes from her robe-clad body. He smiled to himself, at least the woman he was going to work with was nice to look at. He loved Marie, he definitely did, but he was a man after all.

The smile on his face disappeared when he saw the amount of paperwork he had on his desk.

_Buggering bollocks _he thought as he surveyed it in dismay.

Lily felt his eyes on her as she walked away, a frown adorning her face. He _was _handsome, and she found herself admiring his ear-ring clad on his left ear. But, the cocky smile on his face was a sure turn-off, giving him the appearance of a very, very, arrogant man.

Looking at her office, she grinned impishly. It was certainly nicer than the office that she had been forced to work in during her brief reign as Head Auror in America. Her emerald gaze narrowed on a chair, which looked very comfortable. Unable to hide her childish glee, she let out a whoop of happiness.

The door opened to reveal a very perplexed James Potter, shooting her a strange look. His eyes roamed her office, and landed on her chair. He frowned, and walked towards it. Finding that a very odd thing to do, Lily looked at fellow Head questioningly. His hazel eyes were irritated as it landed back on her.

"That is my chair," he said, his voice cool and composed.

"Excuse me?" she asked, thoroughly confused. He shot her a derisive look and wheeled it out wordlessly. Appalled at his immaturity, she fingered her wand and with a whispered "accio", the bright red chair was back in her hands.

"Please. Give. Me. Back. My. Chair. Evans," he spat out contemptuously.

"This is mine, _Potter_," she replied just as irritated.

"Ah, I see you two are quite acquainted," an amused voice rang out.


End file.
